


Sharing Is Caring

by somebodyloving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Feelings, Fluff, Janitor Gabriel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Sabriel AU, Self-Doubt, Serious, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Gabriel had a dream. Something he had wanted to do since high school but never found enough courage and support to actually go for it. Until Sam. But the fear of failure and self-doubt made him hesitate and he hadn't said anything to anyone close, not even Sam. And now he had to.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I don't even know whether you read these notes :D. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm a Sabriel trash. I just love writing stories about them. Unfortunately, I got stuck with my other stories, and I haven't updated them for some time...oh well, I felt guilty :D, so I wrote this one-shot and am finishing the others in the meantime. Funny thing this, I got this idea while playing The Sims 3. 
> 
> ENJOY!

# Sharing is caring

 

Hearing the door open, Gabriel’s anxiety rose onto such levels that it was almost impossible to hold himself upright, his legs weak at the knees as if his muscles just decided to stop working, forcing him to sit. His heartrate quickened and he hardly held the organ within the confines of his ribcage. Gabriel went even to such lengths that he had prepared Sam’s favourite meal for their dinner together this evening, coming home a little bit earlier from his job at the theatre. Fortunately, his boss hadn’t had any objections since the only thing he had to do every workday was to make the place spotless and check the lights in every room. Moreover, the woman was very supportive when it came to his decision for the future. And that fact was also the reason why Gabriel had developed a nervous tick in his right eye while waiting for Sam to come home. He fidgeted in the chair like a hyperactive child, quite not knowing what to do with himself.

The news was something he didn’t want to talk about with anyone before he would get the last results. No one knew what he had been actually doing all those after hours at the theatre because he didn’t want to jinx this opportunity by even mentioning it. It was always Gabriel’s wish to do since he had attended high school, and working as a janitor at various places of culture had been the closest thing to that dream. Before Sam, it had been just that – a dream. But after meeting his boyfriend almost a year ago and leaving his job to go with him to LA - because Sam was a badass lawyer, no matter what the other man would say - Gabriel had started to feel somehow inadequate next to him. Every time they would go to these special events organized by Sam’s employers – even more badass lawyers, though those were Sam’s words, not his – and he could sense how out of place he was around all those rich people with their Porsches and the newest phone models, and happily divorced without having to give up a dollar thanks to the firm. Champagne in glasses made of crystal brought right from the Czech Republic, caviar everywhere on the Swedish tables, lobsters and desserts costing more than his weekly pay, and Gabriel would stand there at a table in a suit for a couple of bucks, contemplating if he had even a right to take that cookie no one from the present wanted. It was exhilarating, exhausting and sometimes quite embarrassing in his eyes, but he would never say that to his boyfriend. Gabriel could see how excited Sam always was to get a chance to know more people who would be able to help him rise and shine in the field he loved. Helping commoners – that was what Sam dreamt of, not getting idiots out of their even more idiotic situations. But Sam would always say that getting the influence among the rich could be useful in the future. And Gabriel didn’t want stay in the way of that. So he kept his mouth shut, making as little inappropriate jokes as possible, avoiding any confrontation with the other guests, even though some of those douches would deserve a good prank played on them. Gabriel was good at pretending. And playing pranks. But because his boyfriend was very perceptive and knew that these parties were annoying and could be overwhelming, he had never forced Gabriel to stay too long, since he himself sometimes cringed over some people’s discussions. If they could be called that way.

Oh, and there we were, back at the most important thing that all of this had originated in. Gabriel could hear shuffling from the hall, a loud thump on the creaky floor, and heavy footsteps echoing against the bare walls as Sam was walking towards the kitchen tiredly while surely untying his fancy tie and then taking off his jacket, tossing it away over the arm of the couch afterwards. It was Friday evening after all. Finally a day just theirs. The weekend was before them to enjoy each other’s company and sun outside. Not that Gabriel liked hot weather, but he would endure that for Sam.

“Hey,” Sam whispered into his ear with a kiss on his cheek, startling him a bit as he was too deep in his own world to notice the additional warmth radiating from another body behind him. Gabriel turned around to look at Sam, smiling at him playfully as he tugged at the loosely hanging tie around his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss. But before it could get more heated, Gabriel stopped with a last peck on Sam’s lips, letting the tie go and with it also his boyfriend, who straightened up and looked at the food already set on the table with clear curiosity in his eyes. Gabriel’s nerves caught up on the events again after him glancing between the food and Sam, fearing that he might have gotten a wrong idea. The candles might have been too much for such an occasion and unlike him, but wasn’t it the way how it was done with dinners between couples?

“Okay,” Sam started slowly as he undid the crumpled piece of clothing around his neck, revealing his neck a little to the dim light in the room and from the candles. Then he sat in the other chair opposite to Gabriel, meeting his eyes, “what’s the occasion?”

“Umm, I should probably say that it ain’t nothing special. Just in case, you know,” Gabriel said apologetically, wincing at the frown that appeared on Sam’s face, “sorry.”

“Alright," Sam said after a few seconds of silence, „Well, it looks really good. So, shall we?” he asked with a small smile as if nothing strange was happening right in front of him. Not that Gabriel wasn’t happy about the calm reaction, but it still surprised him. No questions asked, no pressing the issue ahead. Gabriel loved Sam even more for it, for trusting him and letting him decide when they talked. And right now, eating the food on the table was the best idea. Maybe his nerves would calm down after a good meal, or maybe after the dessert still cooling in the fridge. Sugar always helped when he was nervous and needed to forget about his issues, lurking somewhere in his head. Of course, Gabriel knew that Sam was so out of his league, not just with his perfect looks, but also his intelligence and empathetic character. He could be fierce and tough when it came to bad people, capable of getting respect out of them in minutes. But as a lawyer, he also needed to understand others, empathize with them to get the truth out of them easier. Preparation for cases was like his second nature. Sam enjoyed searching for other ways how to win the judges and juries over. Gabriel wondered sometimes how he did it. Maybe it was his dimples when he smiled, but more likely the fact how much time and effort he put into his work.

They ate in almost complete silence, the cutlery hitting the plates and occasional sounds of praise coming from Sam were the only noises heard at the table. It was so strange to spend their time together without a word. Gabriel would always talk about his job and what he had seen that day at the theatre. Sam would talk about his cases and express his opinion on them, thinking aloud since it helped him to remember details and get more ideas. It almost looked like discussions between co-workers, and even though Gabriel didn't understand any of it and couldn't provide legal advice, just his own common sense, Sam would always appreciate it.

And right then, when he was finishing eating and was about to wait for Sam and then clean up all the mess he had made earlier, Gabriel realized how silly he was being to think just for a second that Sam wouldn't support him in his decision. That his boyfriend - actually his partner for life in his eyes - wouldn't stand by him and help him to fulfil his dreams. And it made him laugh, uncontrollably, not just because of how stupid an idea it had been, but also from nerves and stress accumulated from the whole day of waiting for the worst. But now, when he looked at it, it was just so stupid, even though at that time he had been really afraid.

Sam was looking at him curiously, surely wondering what had gotten into him. But there was also this glint in his eyes as if he knew everything, though he couldn't. But somehow, he had this ability to see Gabriel's way of thinking about himself, his fears and doubts. It was maddening sometimes. But this time, this time Gabriel was thankful for it.

"Gabriel, leave it, let the dishes for the morning," Sam said as he stopped him from taking everything into the kitchen, taking his hand in his and leading him to the couch. It was so simple, so easy to look into Sam's eyes and see the love and support in them despite the fact that Gabriel hadn't said anything yet. It was there all the time they had been together, but just now he realized how transparent Sam had been with his feelings towards him. Gabriel inhaled deeply, gathering more courage into his heart and mind.

"You know what my dream has been since high school, I've been talking about it every damn chance I've got, and working as a janitor in the theatre here was one way of doing so. At least for me. But, after a while, I just felt that it wasn't enough anymore and I wanted to do something more than just watching," Gabriel paused for a few beats to collect his thoughts together as he didn't want to stop in the middle of something important. How was it always this way that he lost his ability to talk about such things around Sam?

"And I started attending performance courses after hours, and I've actually got a role. It's small, but it's a beginning and before you ask, I didn't want to tell you, or anyone for that matter, because what if I hadn't passed, what if I had screwed it up like everything-,"

"Gabe, stop it. That's not true!" Sam interrupted with a disapproving frown on his face. It made Gabriel smile a little. His boyfriend always defending him, no matter what or from whom.

"You know," Sam said suddenly, squeezing his hands a little more as he met his eyes again, "I've never said anything because you told me you enjoyed just being there, but I knew since our first meeting that you've got talent for playing. I've experienced it from the first row, remember?" Sam huffed a quiet laugh and Gabriel chuckled over the memory, "so, if all of this was about you giving it a try and fearing that I wouldn't support you, then you're an idiot and I love you." Gabriel's eyes widened but right after his brain processed the words, he couldn't help himself and started to laugh.

"But I'm your idiot," Gabriel said humorously, "And I love you, too."

"Yeah, you are," Sam shook his head with a smile and slight disbelieve. After a few minutes of them both calming down from the nerves and stress, whichever reason had been for it, Sam stood up, taking Gabriel up with him and leading them into their bedroom.

"This deserves celebration, what do you think?" Sam said suggestively, glancing at Gabriel from behind his shoulder.

"You need to ask?" Gabriel blurted out, his pulse rising once more upon hearing the words.

This day had felt like being on a rollercoaster. Up and down, up and down. Now quite literally.


End file.
